Neve & Cioccolato
by fra235
Summary: Derek e la sua collega/compagna Alex sono bloccati dalla neve in una baita


Autore:fra235

Titolo: Neve & Cioccolato

Rating: K+

Personaggi/coppia: Derek Morgan/OC

Spoilers: None

AN:  
>Disclaimer: Criminal Minds it's not mine, (unluckily)<p>

* * *

><p>Avrebbero dovuto giungere alla capanna nella tarda mattinata, ma la tempesta di neve aveva rallentato il viaggio. Avrebbero dovuto arrivare alle capanne, interrogare la testimone e rientrare prima di sera, invece erano le quattro del pomeriggio quando i due agenti arrancavano lungo il vialetto verso la capanna.<p>

Il SUV li aveva abbandonati qualche miglio più a valle, e di comune accordo avevano deciso di procedere a piedi nella neve alta un metro verso la capanna, approfittando della necessaria ospitalità della testimone.

Alex arrancava qualche passo dietro a Derek, il quale si fermò improvvisamente in vista della capanna, la quale appariva vuota e disabitata.

"o no!"

"Nonononono" ripeteva come un mantra mentre iniziò a correre verso la capanna al confine col bosco.

Quando Alex raggiunse il collega, Derek stava controllando l'interno della capanna dalle finestre, confermando quello che sospettava. La capanna era chiusa, e gli abitanti andati altrove.

Alex si sedette a guardare un furioso Derek che estraeva il telefono satellitare per chiamare Garcia.

"Garcia, qui non c'è nessuno!" disse quasi gridando contro l'innocente tecnico informatico.

"Sì! Richiamami" disse Derek chiudendo il telefono e sedendosi al fianco della ragazza.

Restarono in silenzio per alcuni minuti, senza in realtà sapere cosa dirsi o cosa fare.

Alex si strinse nel suo piumino quando Derek la strinse a se, e restarono così fino a quando non squillò il telefono.

"ok!... va bene!" disse derek, prima di aggiungere al suo interlocutore, che non era Garcia, ma Hotch

"Sfondo la porta e noi passiamo la notte qui, nel SUV si gela e non abbiamo coperte" disse spazientito Derek al telefono.

Diede un calcio alla porta, ed entrarono in una piccola baita di pietre e legno, la stanza era buia e fredda, ma Derek si prodigò velocemente per azionare il generatore di luce.

"c'è poco gasolio nel generatore, scaldiamo la stanza e l'ambiente, facciamoci una doccia e poi lo riaccendiamo verso le 4 di domani mattina, mentre tu ti fai la doccia, io provvedo a prendere della legna per accendere il camino. Dormendo davanti al camino e col generatore, non avremo problemi di assideramento" disse tutto d'un fiato Derek, con aria molto seria e sicura di se.

"che fina ha fatto il testimone? Perché non c'è nessuno al villaggio?" chiese Alex ancora molto infreddolita.

"il testimone e le poche persone che vivono qui, sono state evacuate e portate a valle nel pomeriggio di oggi, a causa di una tormenta di neve che avrebbe isolato la borgata. Domani mattina, cerchiamo di scendere a valle, tempo permettendo, HOtch ci aspetta al paese qui sotto, è già partito da DC con Prentiss per poterci riportare a DC.

Lo sguardo della ragazza si fece cupo e un po' preoccupato.

Derek si avvicinò a lei, e sollevandole il volto delicatamente con un dito la guardò negli occhi.

"Nel furgone ci sono barrette energetiche, in dispensa c'è il necessario per un brodo caldo e del thè. Scioglieremo la neve, ceneremo a lume di candela e ci coricheremo davanti al caminetto a bere del thè caldo. È quasi una vacanza…." Disse con dolcezza il ragazzo, lasciando un delicato bacio sulla punta del naso della ragazza.

"cerca nelle camere dei cuscini e delle coperte, e crea un letto davanti al camino, io vado a prendere della legna nel deposito qui davanti, prima di scendere alla macchina a prendere il kit di pronto soccorso." Disse uscendo.

Cenarono con un brodo caldo e cracker, prima di andarsi a sistemare entrambi davanti al caminetto. Dopo qualche minuto, Derek, disattivò il generatore, e lo chalet rimase al buio, illuminato solo dal caminetto.

Alex, andò in cucina e al chiarore della luce prodotta dal cellulare, preparò in un piccolo pentolino, del latte in polvere e del preparato per cioccolata calda, aggiungendo dell'acqua sarebbe diventato una cioccolata calda casereccia. Lo fece scaldare sul fuoco, e quando Derek rientrò, dopo aver sprangato la porta, si distesero a bere quel liquido dal gusto strano. Non esattamente una cioccolata calda, non esattamente un latte e cacao..

Ma dolce, buono e soprattutto caldo.

Alex prese la tazza tra le mani e volgendosi verso un Derek appena rientrato e tanto infreddolito, sporse la tazza al ragazzo, tenendogli le mani, e perdendosi per qualche istante nel calore dei suoi occhi.

Le mani restarono appoggiate le une sopra le altre sulla tazza calda, e il sorriso di Derek scaldò in modo esponenziale il cuore di Alex, facendola arrossire.

Distolse lo sguardo, con la scusa di prendere dal fuoco la sua razione di cioccolata…

I due ragazzi restarono distesi, appoggiati l'una sull'altro, nel silenzio solo rotto dallo crepitio del fuoco, sorseggiando la bevanda.

Restarono abbracciati, fino a quando il sonno di fece strada tra i loro corpi avvinghiati.

Dopo qualche ora, Derek cercò di fare piano, di non svegliare la ragazza che dormiva su di lui, sgusciando via per andare a mettere un ciocco di legno nel camino, siccome la temperatura si era abbassata, e dalle finestre s'intravedeva inesorabile la neve cadere, rendendo il tutto silenzioso, ovattato…

Rimase qualche minuto, accovacciato davanti al camino, ad osservare la ragazza che dormiva, quel viso leggermente affossato nel cuscino al quale, il movimento delle fiamme dava un aspetto di rilassatezza, tingendolo di arancione nelle zone scoperte e di nere, nelle zone in ombra.

Non poté fare a meno di coricarsi al fianco della donna che gli aveva rubato il cuore, e con una delicatezza estrema, spostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso, e lasciò un delicato bacio sulla fronte.

La coprì per bene con la coperta, prima di far scorrere il suo braccio intorno alla sua vita, e abbracciarla.

Le prime luci del mattino e la temperatura in diminuzione nella stanza, svegliarono Derek, il quale rimase coricato vicino al caldo corpo di Alex. Dopo qualche minuto, delicatamente si alzò per andare ad aggiungere legna al fuoco, e andare ad accendere il generatore, che sarebbe servito per cucinare la colazione e per lavarsi al caldo.

Quando fece rientro, trovò un'assonnata Alex che lo invitava ad andarsi scaldare sotto le coperte

"nevica?" chiese.

"Non nevica più, e sembra sereno. Ma fa un freddo incredibile" rispose il ragazzo fiondandosi sotto le lenzuola.

"a che ora arriverà Hotch?" chiese la ragazza mentre cercava di scaldare col suo corpo quello del ragazzo.

"abbiamo appuntamento verso le 12.00 al paese qui sotto" disse Derek, chiudendo le distanze tra lei Alex.

Un lungo e dolcissimo bacio accompagnò i due, i quali come due adolescenti passarono qualche ora a baciarsi e coccolarsi.

Fecero l'amore mentre il sole sorgeva sulle montagne, e si amarono come non mai mentre il giorno si addentrava a quella che sembrava una fredda mattina di gennaio.

Derek si addormentò, ma venne svegliato dal telefono satellitare e dal profumo di caffè che aveva inondato la stanza.

Dopo aver concordato gli ultimi dettagli, Derek abbracciò Alex e sussurrò al suo orecchio

"Ti amo"


End file.
